1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to establishing communications between entities and more particularly to establishing at least two simultaneous forms of communication between at least two entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some channels (phone, internet) and modes (text, voice, audio, video) of communications are better suited to the transfer of particular types of information or for use under certain conditions than others. For example, one might be talking on the phone with another who wants to give the URL of a website. It would be more convenient to receive that URL as a text string on a screen rather than by the voice mode on the phone channel. Situations like this arise when the source of the information is an automated system as well as when it comes from a person. An automated method of establishing multiple channels of communication, that may use various modes of information transfer as appropriate to the situation between two (or more) people or between a service and a person or people would be valuable.